uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Most Viewed Music Videos on YouTube
The view counts are correct as of 12/08/2013. The list will eventually be 100 positions long. #'Gangnam Style - PSY (Peak: 1) (1,905,373,320)' #'Baby - Justin Bieber (Peak: ) (8987,333,490)' #'On The Floor - Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull (Peak: 1) (730,934,820)' #'Love The Way You Lie - Eminem ft. Rihanna (Peak: 2) (662,066,7814)' #'Party Rock Anthem - LMFAO ft. Lauren Bennett & GoonRock (Peak: 1) (642,439,785)' #'Gentleman - PSY (Peak: 10) (640,554,054)' #'Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) - Shakira (Peak: 21) (612,074,423)' #'Bad Romance - Lady Gaga (Peak: 1) (567,332,382)' #'Ai Se Eu Te Pego - Michel Teló - Video Oficial (Assim você me mata) (Peak: 66) (518,011,404)' #'Call Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jepsen (Peak: 1) (485,250,485)' #'Danza Kuduro - Don Omar ft. Lucenzo (Peak: 12) (462,882,609)' #'Not Afraid - Eminem (Peak: ) (426,948,034)' #'Rolling In The Deep - Adele (Peak: 1) (422,677,974)' #'Rain Over Me - Pitbull ft. Marc Anthony (Peak: 28) (422,439,782)' #'Somebody That I Used To Know - Gotye ft. Kimbra (Peak: 1) (422,336,864)' #'What Makes You Beautiful - One Direction (Peak: 1) (415,118,298)' #'Th'e Lazy Song - Bruno Mars (Peak: 1) (409,113,703) #'PSY (ft. HYUNA) 오빤 딱 내 스타일 (Peak: -) (398,067,700)' #'Thrift Shop - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Wanz (Peak: 1) (397,066,306)' #'Never Say Never - Justin Bieber ft. Jaden Smith (Peak: 35) (398,067,700)' #'Firework - Katy Perry (Peak: 3) (378,857,739)' #'Party In The U.S.A. - Miley Cyrus (Peak: ) (346,748,484)' #'Super Bass - Nicki Minaj (Peak: 9) (344,545,119)' #'One Time - Justin Bieber (Peak: ) (330,884,413)' #'Diamonds - Rihanna (Peak: 1) (321,606,358)' #'What's My Name - Rihanna ft. Drake (Peak: 1) (317,249,285)' #'Just The Way You Are - Bruno Mars (Peak: 1) (315,958,527)' #'Grenade - Bruno Mars (Peak: 1) (308,121,247)' #'Give Me Everything - Pitbull ft. Ne-Yo, Afrojack & Nayer) (Peak: 1) (301,542,277)' #'Someone Like You - Adele (Peak: 1) (289,115,215)' #'Only Girl (In The World) - Rihanna (Peak: 1) (286,332,762)' #'International Love - Pitbull ft. Chris Brown (Peak: 10) (285,353,868)' #'We Found Love - Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris (Peak: 1) (279,588,130)' #'Beauty And A Beat - Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj (Peak: 16) (276,454,527)' #'Price Tag - Jessie J ft. B.o.B (Peak: 1) (276,357,423)' #'Scream & Shout - will.i.am ft. Britney Spears (Peak: 1) (274,815,505)' #'Sexy And I Know It - LMFAO (Peak: 5) (269,211,591)' #'Boyfriend - Justin Bieber (Peak: 2) (261,973,473)' #'You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift (Peak: ) (259,156,461)' #'One Thing - One Direction (Peak: 8) (257,757,347)' #'Live While We're Young - One Direction (Peak:3) (228,849,148)' #'Where Have You Been - Rihanna (Peak: 6) (204,313,942)' #'Titanium - David Guetta ft. Sia (Peak: 1) (204,175,196)' #'We Are Young - fun. ft. Janelle Monae (Peak: 1) (202,276,178)' #'One More Night - Maroon 5 (Peak: 8) (192,150,783)' #'Just Give Me A Reason - P!nk ft. Nate Ruess (Peak: 2) (184,068,391)' #'Locked Out Of Heaven - Bruno Mars (Peak: 1) (181,749,187)' #'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together - Taylor Swift (Peak: 3) (174,629,917)' #'Stay - Rihanna (Peak: 4) (172,685,863)' #'Wide Awake - Katy Perry (Peak: 9) (172,194,752)' Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Lists